John Bishop
|tag skills = |derived =Armor Class: 26 Hit Points: 90 Action Points: 8 Sequence: 16 Critical Chance: 5% Damage Resistance: 25% Melee Damage: 2 |quests =Assassinate Westin in NCR without making it look like a murder Murder Carlson in NCR Eliminate Mr. Bishop |dialogue =NcBishop.msg |family =Angela Bishop - daughter Leslie Anne Bishop - wife Mr. Bishop - son (possibly not biological) or grandson |proto = }} John Bishop is the middle-aged, ruthless leader of the Bishop clan. He represents a power-hungry family from New Reno in 2241. Background Bishop is a powerful man, controlling one of the two most powerful families in the city (the Mordinos are arguably just as influential since they corner the Jet market). He is seeking to end New Reno's mob-based anarchy by bringing it into an alliance with the NCR and Vault City. As part of this process, he is working within the NCR's congressional system to legalize prostitution and gambling within the Republic. The NCR hired Bishop as a middleman, who in turn hired the raiders who harass Vault City, in the hopes that Vault City will turn to the NCR for protection. He is a neglectful husband, indifferent to the fidelity of his wife Leslie Anne Bishop, and he cheats whenever it suits him. He has also provided little guidance for his daughter, Angela Bishop, who like her mother is promiscuous and also a Jet addict. Nevertheless, he is extremely possessive and easily incited when one impinges on his perceived territory. Bishop once skinned a boy whom he found out had gotten his daughter drunk. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Deliver Moore's briefcase to Mr. Bishop in New Reno: Mr. Bishop is the recipient of Thomas Moore's briefcase from Vault City. Delivering it to him earns the Chosen One audience with Bishop for his quests. * Assassinate Westin in NCR without making it look like a murder: Mr. Bishop can hire the Chosen One to eliminate Roger Westin in NCR. * Murder Carlson in NCR: Additionally, Bishop asks them to kill Carlson while in NCR. * Eliminate Mr. Bishop: Roger Westin will cut a deal if not killed; kill Bishop and he will give some money and information. * Recover your stolen car: If the Chosen One is working on a quest for Bishop, they can get their car from T-Ray by telling him they came to pick it up for Bishop. Other interactions * If the Chosen One has sex with Angela Bishop and/or Mrs. Bishop, if they speak to Mr. Bishop and refuse to take a quest for him, he will threaten them to do the job or pay for their actions. Continued refusal, or visiting him again without completing the quest, will turn him hostile. * Bishop can be killed discreetly by changing the combination to his safe, thereby killing him with his own booby-trap. To do this, one has to sleep with Mrs. Bishop, and afterwards suggest killing her husband by way of an "accident" (this option only appears if the Trap skill is at 76%). Then go to Bishop's safe and "repair" it to change the combination. Then leave and return later to find Bishop dead. If the Chosen One sets off the trap on Bishop's safe himself, he will have to "use" plastic explosives or dynamite on it to re-arm the trap before "repairing" it to change the combination. * It is possible to sleep with either Bishop women (Mrs. Bishop and Angela Bishop) without John Bishop becoming hostile after the conversation trigger with him. The player does not have to sneak for this to work as the only requirement is that the quest to assassinate Westin or murder Carlson is accepted, since he will only inquire about that. When trying to descend the stairs, John Bishop will open dialogue with the player and ask about having killed Westin/Carlson. He should be told that the player character is "working on it." The dialogue will close, and the player character may descend the stairs. This works only once (one may not sleep with Mrs. Bishop and Angela Bishop repeatedly with no consequences as Bishop "wears his patience thin" if prompted the second time with the same answer). * If the player sleeps with either Anne or Mrs. Bishop and then completes all quests through that encounter then John Bishop will acknowledge it and then become hostile at the end of the conversation if he chooses not to become a made man. This also occurs after becoming a made man and talking to him if the player sleeps with either Bishops before completing the last quest and becoming one or afterwards. The trigger for the conversation will activate after the player descends and reascends the staircase if he slept with either before becoming a made man and if he did so afterward then he will automatically converse when leaving the bedroom en route to the stairs. * In the case the player does complete all quests and chooses not to become a made man for the Bishops, John Bishop will then tell him, "don't be a stranger now" with every visit the player character has instead. An odd glitch occurs if the player does this and consecutively sleeps with either of the Bishops as the trigger of John Bishop's dialogue will permanently be the last message of the prior conversation between the player and the Bishop he slept with. Inventory Appearances John Bishop appears only in Fallout 2 and is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Category:New Reno characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Fallout 2 human characters es:John Bishop pl:John Bishop ru:Джон Бишоп uk:Джон Бішоп zh:约翰 毕索普